Disney-Fucking-Land !
by Valide Ancalime Devlet Sultan
Summary: Les Maraudeurs et leurs compagnes sont entrainés dans une toute nouvelle aventure grâce à un cadeau de Lily: Un séjour de dix jours à Disneyland en Californie ! C'est un trajet semé d'embuche et de pitreries qui attend nos fameux protagonistes ! Fou rires garantis !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

C'était une pluvieuse journée de printemps qui venait tout juste de commencer dans la ville londonienne. Neuf amis prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner dans leur café préféré quand une tornade rousse s'abattit sur eux.

-Hé ! Devinez ce que j'ai découvert !

-Christian Hazelmere et Emerande Garroway se séparent ? proposa une jeune femme brune aux cheveux coupés très court.

-Une licorne aveugle à trois pattes qui parle ? demanda un homme assez rondouillet.

-Un centaure et un vampire ont eut un enfant ensemble ?

-Oh ! Attends ! _Marks & Spencer_ fait des soldes ?! s'écria une jeune femme blonde. Non, parce que j'ai vu des bottes magnifiques qui sont super mignonnes mais ultra hors de prix.

-James t'a demandé en mariage ? proposa une seconde femme blonde sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

-Non, je... Attendez. On en reparlera des deux dernières propositions. Enfin bref... devinez ce que vous avez gagné comme cadeau grâce à votre gentille copine Lily !

-Euh... commença l'un d'eux avant d'être coupé par la dite Lily, ne laissant même pas le temps à ses amis de pouvoir répondre qu'elle hurla presque la surprise.

-ON VA TOUS À DISNEYLAND EN CALIFORNIE !

La majorité des clients présents dans le café se retourna, observant la rouquine avec plusieurs expressions différentes sur le visage, et dont certains n'étaient pas très contents qu'elle leur perturbe leur petit-déjeuner. Néanmoins, Lily n'en avait que faire et attendit la réaction de sa troupe d'amis avec un grand sourire figé au visage.

Ce fut la blonde au magazine qui prit la parole la première avec un sourire encore plus grand que celui de Lily.

-Tu te fiches de moi, Evans ?! On va vraiment tous partir à Disneyland ?! Putain de Disneyland ?! Je t'assures que si je n'étais pas mariée, je te sauterai dessus pour t'embrasser ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire, dit-elle en sautant dans les bras de Lily pour la serrer fort contre elle.

-On va à Disneylandeuh ! On va à Disneylandeuh ! chantonnèrent-elles avec des voix enfantines.

-À Disney-quoi ? répéta l'homme rondouillard de tout à l'heure.

-C'est quoi, Disneyland ? demanda un autre assis sur un tabouret avec la jeune femme aux cheveux coupés court sur ses genoux.

-C'est un parc à thèmes moldu pour enfants... commença à expliquer un certain jeune homme à la chevelure et aux yeux aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau avant que les deux femmes qui continuaient de sautiller et de chanter lui coupèrent la parole.

-Oh, j't'en prie, Severus ! C'est bien plus qu'un parc à thèmes ! C'est...

-L'ENDROIT LE PLUS JOYEUX DU MONDE ! compléta la rousse.

-Merci pour votre explication à vous trois. Et je tiens à ajouter que tu ne mets jamais autant d'enthousiasme dans tes paroles lorsque tu parles de moi, Lily, informa James, le petit ami de cette dernière.

Le malheureux James se fit royalement ignoré par sa compagne lorsqu'elle répondit à Alice, la seule brune du groupe où était exactement Disneyland.

-Disneyland est à Anaheim. Les places sont réservées mais il faudra les confirmer. On part de de l'aéroport Londres-Gatwick vers 3 heures du matin pour ensuite arriver à l'aéroport de Denver. I peu près douze heures de vol et...

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Denver ? Mais attends c'est loin de Anaheim, ça !

-Je sais, Liz mais c'était soit arriver à New York à JFK, soit arriver à Vail qui est encore plus loin que Denver. Pour la suite, il faudra faire le reste du trajet en voiture, expliqua Lily

-Il n'y a pas un autre vol qui amène directement à ce ''Disneyland'' ? interrogea la seconde jeune femme blonde.

-J'ai cherché avant et toutes les places sont occupées. Il n'y avait pas de vol avant au moins cinq mois et Denver était la dernière alternative.

Lily n'avait même pas encore fini d'expliquer les détails du voyage que la dite Liz regardait une carte des États-Unis, ou plus précisément de la côte Ouest des États-Unis qu'elle avait fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette, avec un grand homme brun à coté de qui elle était assise tout à l'heure.

-On peut passer par Colorado Springs avant d'arriver à Las Vegas et... proposa-t-il.

-Non, non, c'est trop long ! Si on calcule, ça fait plus de 17 heures en voiture et...

-Attends, attends, on peut prendre la route qui mène à Monticello en suivant Grand County et ensuite Flagstaff avec la voie l-40 W et l-15 S en direction de Lincoln Ave.

-Il faudrait trouver un autre chemin ou sinon on va tout droit arriver au Nouveau-Mexique ou dans le Nebraska ou un truc dans...

La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler et leva les yeux vers ses amis qui observaient le couple discuter.

-On peut savoir depuis quand tu connais la carte routière des États-Unis, Sirius ? demanda l'un des amis.

-Depuis que ma femme est américaine, Remus.

-Où est-ce que tu crois que nous allons lorsque qu'on voyage pour affaires, Lupin ? taquina l'Américaine.

-On voit que tu as bien renseigné ton mari sur les États-Unis, Elizabeth Riddle épouse Black !

-Que tout le monde soit prêt parce qu'on embarque dans deux semaines ! annonça Lily.

…

Bientôt trois jours étaient passés quand Sirius et Elizabeth Black furent sortis de leur sommeil, réveillés en pleine nuit par des coups à la porte. C'est un Sirius décoiffé et ensommeillé et une Elizabeth en robe de chambre et fatiguée qui trouvèrent Severus Snape sur le paillasson de leur porte, plus négligé qu'à l'habitude, accompagné de Remus Lupin.

-Snape. Lunard. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de venir nous réveiller en martelant à la porte à 4 heures du matin ?

-On peut dormir chez vous ?

-Oui !

-Non !

Les deux époux avaient répondu de concert, chacun avec une réponse différente. Ils croisèrent leurs regards un moment avant que Sirius ne soupire et que sa femme laisse entrer les deux intrus nocturnes.

Elizabeth sourit, triomphante et fière, et alors que son mari se jetait sur le canapé, elle prit place sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

-Alors, les garçons. Dites-moi qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous à... elle s'interrompit pour regarder sa montre. À 4h18 du matin.

-Marlene McKinnon, future Snape ! se justifia le loup-garou.

-Et le rat de service qu'est Pettigrow ! renchérit Severus en fusillant Remus du regard.

-Bon, calmez-vous et reprenez depuis le début. Qu'est-ce que Marlene et Peter ont fait ?

Ce fut l'ancien Serpentard qui mit les choses au clair.

-Depuis que Lily nous a parlé de Disneyland, Marlene, Remus et Pettigrow ont voulu savoir ce que c'était. Je leur ai montré et on a commencé à regarder les dessins animés et, depuis trois jours, Marlene et Peter le rat se sont mis à chanter à tue-tête ET par cœur chaque chanson de chaque film. Bambi, Peter Pan, Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, Cendrillon, Alice au Pays des Merveilles et j'en passe !

-Et alors où est le problème s'ils chantent ? se risqua à demander Sirius.

-Le problème, c'est qu'ils regardent ces foutus dessins animés H24 avec le son à fond et je vous jure que la voix de Marlene transperce les murs ET les sorts d'insonorisation. Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois je les ai entendu, elle et Snape, faire l'amour. Enfin, bref. C'est pour ça qu'on vous demande de bien nous prêter votre canapé pour cette nuit.

-C'est occupé ! marmonna un Sirius endormi.

-Sirius ! s'écria-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et très vite, le mari se leva du canapé pour aller dans la chambre conjugale sous les yeux de sa femme et de ses amis, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

-Waouh. Il n'a pas changé depuis Poudlard. Toujours aussi grincheux quand on le réveille, constata Remus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai ma méthode, répliqua Elizabeth avec un clin d'œil.

-Pitié, épargnes-moi les détails de votre vie sexuelle ! J'ai déjà assez de mal à vivre en sachant celle de Snape et Marlene.

-Hé, Lupin ? La ferme.

-Bon allez. Venez avec moi. Mais il faut que vous décidiez qui dormira sur le canapé et qui dormira dans la chambre d'ami. Quoique, c'est un lit deux places, donc vous pouvez dormir ensemb...

-Je prend le canapé ! s'emporta Severus.

Après quelques instants encore à choisir qui dormirait où, les deux hommes s'endormirent et laissèrent la blonde rentrer dans sa chambre.

-Ça y est ? Ils sont endormis les deux gogolitos ? demanda le mari à son épouse, avec une voix ensommeillée et les yeux fermés.

-Oui. C'est bon, Chéri, tu peux te rendormir, chuchota Elizabeth en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son mari avant de l'entourer de ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Le grand jour arrivait enfin pour les anciens élèves de Poudlard et chacun avait sa façon bien à lui de montrer ses émotions. Lily sautillait partout comme une petite fille. Remus était occupé à lire les différentes horaires et destinations sur l'écran numérique. James ronflait, appuyé sur le chariot à bagages sur lequel Alice dormait. Marlene chantait une chanson de La Petite Sirène à tue-tête, cassant au passage les oreilles de son fiancé, qui, vu l'air sur son visage, ne demandait qu'à être achevé. Peter s'amusait à jouer à la moto en poussant un chariot vide en courant, tel un enfant. Elizabeth, avachie comme James sur son chariot à bagage, avec une expression ennuyée écoutait Sirius se plaindre et maudire Lily et Disneyland pour avoir troublé son sommeil. Et Frank se prenait la tête avec un de ces distributeurs de boissons et nourriture, le secouant pour que son paquet de chips coincé tombe et par la même occasion, que la machine lui rende la monnaie.

-Les passagers du vol A230, à destination de Denver, sont priés de se rendre au hall 2, porte C pour déposer leurs bagages.

-Ça y est ! Ça y est ! On s'en va à Disneyland ! s'extasia Marlene, en secouant son amoureux.

-Snape, contrôles ta femme avant que je la tue, râla Sirius.

-Si c'est pas moi qui la tue d'abord, rétorqua ce dernier.

Les adultes se dirigèrent au lieu demandé et firent la queue. Sirius et Severus étaient à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la longue file d'attente. James dormait toujours. Alice avait fini par se réveiller à force d'entendre Marlene jouait les Madonna et Sirius râlait.

-Liz, rassures-moi. On fait la queue pour embarquer, hein ? demanda Sirius à son épouse, inquiet.

-Euh non, c'est juste pour déposer les bagages.

-QUOI ?! s'affola le sorcier, sortant James de son sommeil.

-Hein ? Quoi ? On est arrivé ?! marmonna James de sa voix ensommeillée.

-Par les Sept Enfers, Sirius. Tais-toi, tu attires l'attention sur nous, grommela Elizabeth.

-Je m'en fous ! Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Bravo, l'organisation de cet aéroport ! dit-il ironiquement en applaudissant.

-La ferme Black, dit Severus irrité. Tu es en train d'attirer toute l'attention sur nous en plus de nous foutre encore plus la honte. Déjà que Marlene joue la diva -ne t'inquiètes pas, Chérie, je t'aime toujours, dit-il à son encontre- et que Potter nous a littéralement trempé le sol de sa bave en dormant sans compter ce petit rat de Pettigrow qui se comporte comme un sale gamin turbulent, si alors toi aussi tu t'y mets à jouer les capricieux, je sens que on va avoir du mal à passer des vacances tranquilles.

Cela fit clouer le bec à tout le monde bien que la plupart de la foule continuait de fixer les sorciers. Finalement, tous embarquèrent enfin, pour le plus grand soulagement de Sirius, bien qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas rouspéter face à la longue file d'attente pour embarquer.

-Bonjour, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs et bienvenue sur le vol A320 à destination de Denver. Je suis Gerard Woods et je serai votre capitaine pendant tout le long du vol. Je vous laisse entre les mains d'Amber, Victoria et Elaine, vos hôtesses, qui, je suis sûr, s'occuperont bien de vous et...

Sirius, Elizabeth et Frank étaient installés sur la rangée de gauche, Alice, Remus et Marlene sur celle du milieu, Peter, James et Lily étaient installés juste derrière eux, alors que Severus se retrouvait derrière la rangée de Sirius, coincé entre un vieux monsieur dégoûtant et un autre homme à coté qui n'avait pas honte de regarder en public un magazine de charme.

-Alors, Snape ? Pas trop dur derrière ? le nargua Sirius en se retournant.

-Va te faire voir, Black.

-C'est pas bientôt fini, tous les deux ? s'impatienta Elizabeth en se retournant à son tour.

-Si ton mari pouvait me foutre la paix, je t'en serai extrêmement reconnaissant.

L'une des hôtesses de l'air, une très jolie Afro-Américaine, s'avança vers eux.

-Je vous en prie, messieurs dame, asseyez-vous et attachez vos ceintures. Nous allons bientôt décoller.

Tous s'exécutèrent et l'avion commença à rouler. Elizabeth, Sirius, Lily et Severus étaient parfaitement sereins puisqu'ils avaient déjà pris l'avion, Alice et Remus étaient tranquilles également mais alors que Marlene s'excitait et bougeait telle une pile électrique et James priait sûrement toutes les divinités possibles qu'il connaissent, Frank Londubat et Peter Pettigrow commençaient à être terrorisés.

Pour le plus grand malheur de leurs voisins.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ça y est ! On vole ! On décolle ! s'excita Marlene en secouant Remus comme un pommier.

-Oh... oh oh ! Aaaaaah ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai peur ! J'ai peur ! paniqua Frank en s'agitant sur son siège.

-Calmes-toi, Frank ! Doucement... doucement ! essaya de le calmer Elizabeth. S'il te plaît, Sirius, aides-moi à le tenir.

-Tout ira bien, Frank. Calmes-toi !

-Non, non, n'enlèves pas ta ceinture ! Arrêtes, arrêtes !

De son coté, Peter paniqua également, si bien qu'il réussit à se détacher et grimpa sur les genoux de Lily, comme s'il était un enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-Peter, s'il te plaît, descends de mes genoux ! Je suis pas ta mère !

-Monsieur, je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! tentèrent de calmer les hôtesses de l'air.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe et les six amis réussirent enfin à calmer les deux perturbateurs et certains des passagers somnolaient. Sirius ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et sa femme non plus.

-Je suis en pleine période d'ovulation, chuchota-t-elle à son mari. Et il faudra attendre le mois prochain si on veut faire un bébé.

-OK, faisons-le.

-Maintenant ?

-Ouais.

-OK. Passes-moi ton portable.

Le fils aîné Black s'exécuta, donnant son téléphone à la blonde.

-C'est bon, t'es prête ?

Sirius ne reçut même pas de réponse que sa femme commença son grand numéro d'actrice.

-Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule, Black ?!

-Quoi ?

-Après toute la longue discussion qu'on a eu, tu parles toujours avec cette pétasse ?!

-Mais non, je ne lui parle pas du tout.

-Attends, tu viens de me traiter de menteuse ?!

-Mais non, pas du tout...

Les passagers commençaient à les fixer, mal à l'aise d'assister à une dispute conjugale. Même leurs amis ne dirent pas un mot.

-Et c'est quoi ce message où tu lui passes ton numéro privé ?!

-Non, mais arrêtes ! Tu deviens folle !

-Ah ! Maintenant je suis folle ! Oh oui, c'est moi la folle dans cette histoire !

-Arrêtes, on va pas se disputer en plein milieu d'un avion.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur que tout le monde dans cet avion sache à quel point t'es un connard ?!

-OK, c'est bon, j'en ai marre, t'as besoin de te calmer, dit Sirius en se levant.

-Attends, où tu vas, là ?! s'exclama Elizabeth en se levant à son tour, le suivant.

-Je vais aux toilettes !

-Reviens ici ! On a pas fini cette conversation !

Elizabeth poussa son mari et les deux s'engouffrèrent dans les toilettes.

On pouvait encore entendre les bribes de leur querelle.

-J'arrive pas à y croire que tu viens juste de me suivre dans les toilettes d'un avion juste pour qu'on continue à se disputer !

La jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas exprimer ses cris de plaisir alors que son mari la prenait juste contre le lavabo des toilettes, et continua à engueuler Sirius.

-J'arrive pas à y croire que tu envoies encore des messages à cette stupide pétasse !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lui envoyais pas de messages !

-Tu veux savoir c'que c'est ton problème ?

-Quoi ?

-T'essayes même pas de voir les choses de mon point de vue ! répliqua l'ex-Serpentarde.

-Tu veux savoir le tien ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu deviens cinglée !

-Oh, oh ! T'es vraiment un connard ! Un énorme connard ! dit-elle en réprimant son envie d'exprimer son plaisir.

-Si t'arrêtais de flipper aux moindres petites choses et si tu me laissais m'expliquer, on aurait pas ces problèmes.

-Ben vas-y ! Expliques-toi !

Une hôtesse de l'air inquiète allait taper à la porte pour savoir si tout aller bien mais en fut dissuadée par sa collègue pendant que le couple continuait sa querelle.

-Tu veux que je m'explique ici, sur le champ, au milieu de cet avion ?!

-Oui ! Sinon on n'aura jamais l'occasion d'en parler à nouveau !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-Parce que c'est toujours ce que tu fais ! Tu préfères éviter et oublier !

-D'accord, je te promets qu'on en parlera quand on rentrera à la maison ! Est-ce qu'on peut, s'il te plaît, arrêter de se disputer dans cet avion ?

-Très bien !

-Est-ce qu'on en a fini ?

-J'en sais rien ! Est-ce qu'on en a fini ? demanda Elizabeth en regardant son mari.

-Presque.

On n'entendait plus rien dans les toilettes. Puis après que chacun ait enfin atteint la jouissance...

-Maintenant, on en a fini.

La porte s'ouvrit avec le couple qui jouait toujours sa comédie et puis qui se réinstalla dans leurs places. Les passagers évitaient de les regarder, bien trop gênés par la situation.

-Je suis désolé à propos de ça, s'excusa le brun à une dame moldue aux lunettes rouges.

-Oh euh... c'est rien, dit la dame en reportant son attention sur son journal.

Sirius leva son poing, imité par sa femme, et les deux checkèrent essayant de cacher leurs sourires satisfaits.

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Frank se soit endormi sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth, elle-même endormie sur celle de son mari, James s'adressa à son meilleur ami.

-Sirius ? Est-ce que tout va bien en ce moment entre toi et Elizabeth ?

-Hein ? Oh oui.

-T'es sûr ? Vous venez juste de vous disputer.

-Oh ça ? Ah non, t'inquiètes ! On a juste fait ça pour pouvoir faire l'amour, avoua-t-il en chuchotant.

-Hein ?! Mais vous êtes malades !

-Vous me dégoûtez ! s'exclama Severus à l'arrière, coincé entre ses deux voisins qui ont pris ses épaules pour des coussins.

-Non, on est juste amoureux, mariés et on veut avoir des enfants. Liz est en pleine période d'ovulation et on essaye d'avoir un bébé.

-Oh ! C'est trop mignon, se réjouit Alice. Depuis quand vous essayez d'en avoir un ?

-Seulement depuis deux mois.

Les filles pensaient déjà à quoi ressemblera et quoi offrir comme cadeau au futur bébé non-existant de leurs amis alors que les mecs restaient sur leurs avis d'origine. Le reste du voyage se passa calmement même si Severus se retenait de jeter un sort à ses voisins, Frank refit une crise de panique et grimpa littéralement au plafond, Remus se retenait d'étrangler l'enfant derrière lui qui lui lançait des fléchettes et James trempait la moquette et son siège de sa bave à nouveau.

Après plus de 12 heures passées en avion, le groupe arriva enfin à Denver et dut prendre des taxis pour être amenés chez Stan, un concessionnaire de voiture, selon Lily.

-C'est la première fois que je monte dans un taxi jaune !

-Je te rassure, Marley, dit Severus en embrassant la main de sa copine, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois.

Marlene, sous le charme, embrassa son fiancé à pleine bouche.

-Et après, il dit que c'est nous qui sommes dégoûtants, constata Sirius.

Les taxis s'arrêtèrent enfin devant chez Stan, le concessionnaire et ce fut James qui s'adressa à l'homme rondouillard, chauve et petit.

-Bonjour, mon brave. Nous avons réservés un véhicule et nous aimerions le récupérer.

-Bonjour, mon brave ? répéta Severus, interloqué. Non mais tu te crois au Moyen-Âge en train de parler à un palefrenier ou quoi ?!

L'homme semblait cacher un sourire moqueur face à la façon de parler de James et son accent britannique.

-Taisez-vous les gars et laissez-faire l'Américaine, déclara Elizabeth. Salut, mec ! On a appelé de Londres, y a deux semaines pour te louer une caisse. T'en a une à nous refiler ?

-Ah bien sûr que j'en ai pour toi, ma p'tite dame, rétorqua l'homme en fumant son cigare. Suivez-moi !

Le groupe le suivit dans une sorte de garage où tout plein de voitures étaient en train d'être réparées, peintes mais tous les hommes qui y travaillaient, se stoppèrent pour siffler et admirer les quatre jeunes femmes qui avaient pénétré dans la salle, snobant carrément les garçons.

-Alors, écoutes poupée, j'ai une option pour vous. T'es mignonne et t'as pas l'air idiote. Tes copines non plus. Par contre, pour ce qui est des gars qui sont avec vous... bref, comme vous êtes nombreux, je peux vous louer un camping-car, dit-il en montrant un camping-car bleu qui avait l'air comme neuf.

-J'espère pour toi que t'essayes pas de me filer une casse, dit Elizabeth, méfiante.

-Nan. T'inquiètes, ma belle, c'est une occasion en or pour vous. Un camping-car de luxe neuf avec double intérieur cuir, douche, sanitaires et cuisine complète intégrés et le tout, fraîchement repeint.

-OK, où est l'arnaque ?

-Mais, y en n'a aucune, Chérie. Ce petit bijou te fera voir toutes les routes de notre cher pays et tout cela pour 10 000 $.

-10 000 $ ?! Non mais tu m'as pris pour une British ?!

-C'est ce que tu es, Chérie ! murmura gentiment Sirius.

-T'es de son coté ou du mien ?! répliqua sa femme. 10 000 $ pour un carrosse retapé et qu'on loue pour seulement dix jours ! Écoutes-moi bien mon gars. Soit tu me fait un prix, soit ce tas de ferraille tu te le fous où je pense, c'est clair ?!

-J'peux te faire un prix à 9 500.

-9 200 !

-9 210 !

-8 700 !

Elizabeth et le vendeur se mirent à négocier pour finalement arriver à un prix raisonnable.

-Eh bien, eh bien. C'est qu'elle a le sens des affaires, la petite dame.

-Voilà la première moitié. On te paiera l'autre après.

-T'es douée en affaires, ma jolie, dit l'homme en comptant les billets. Voilà les clés.

La jeune femme s'empara des clés et c'est tout sourire qu'elle retrouva son groupe.

-En voiture, tout le monde ! Disneyland nous voilà !

Les sorciers montèrent tous dans le camping-car et c'est avec Lily au volant que le voyage commençait. Elizabeth, assise sur le siège passager, regardait une carte routière, guidant Lily dans son trajet.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

-Il faut que tu prennes à gauche sur Kalamath Street puis que tu suives la 6th avenue.

-Attends, attends. Shakalamata quoi ?

-Tu prends Kalamath Street. Calmes-toi, Evans, ça va aller. T'es stressée comme si tu repassais ton permis. Je vais pas te manger.

-Désolée mais c'est la première fois que je suis aux États-Unis et je suis toute excitée ! Et puis j'ai jamais conduit à gauche !

-Il y a des moments où je plains vraiment James de te supporter, soupira-t-elle.

-Méchante !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Evans, dit Elizabeth en regardant toujours la carte.

Le voyage se passait tranquillement lorsque la conductrice se mit à lâcher un cri assourdissant en freinant brusquement.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Quoi, quoi ?! cria Frank en se réveillant subitement.

-Un lapin ! Un lapin ! J'ai écrasé un lapin !

-Mais non, c'est... c'était une... une feuille morte. Oui, voilà c'est ça ! C'était une feuille morte ! dit James, d'un ton plus ou moins rassurant, en regardant par la fenêtre, constatant les dégâts que sa petite amie avait fait sur la pauvre bête.

-Avec une petite queue touffue et de longues oreilles ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Euh.. oui c'était un carton, crut bon d'ajouter Remus.

-Mais non, Lily a bien tué un lapereau de huit semaines, pesant 650 grammes, dit Elizabeth avec un sourire presque sadique.

Lily se mit à fondre en larmes et cela prit plus d'une heure à la calmer si bien que c'est Severus qui se décida à prendre le volant.

…

Le pauvre homme voulait juste exploser maintenant lorsqu'il regardait dans le rétroviseur pour voir ce que faisait les autres. Marlene eut la merveilleuse idée de chanter une chanson de Disney pour remonter le moral à Lily. Avoir Marlene jouer les chanteuses professionnelles était déjà un supplice pour le brun mais voir qu'en plus elle avait réussi à entraîner tout le groupe dans sa chanson, une chanson qui ressemblait plus à des cris de marchand cherchant à vendre leurs produits selon lui, le poussait presque au bord de l'accident.

Severus Snape se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour encore supporter le groupe de gamins qu'était les Maraudeurs. Sirius quitta le groupe des chanteurs et prit place sur le siège passager, bien à coté de Severus.

-Alors, Snape ? Ça va ? Tu ne regrettes pas ton choix d'avoir demandé à Marlene en mariage ? dit-il, taquin.

-Absolument pas, répondit Severus en serrant les dents, irrité de voir que Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter.

-T'es pas un peu énervé ?

-Je vais très bien, Black ! répondit Severus en perdant son sang-froid mais se reprit bien vite. Vas-t-en maintenant.

-T'es sûr ? On peut voir de la fumée émaner de ton crâne. Et ta grosse veine sur la tempe palpite, se moqua-t-il. À mon humble avis, t'es plus qu'énervé et t'as besoin d'un calmant. Peut-être que Marlene peut t'aider avec l'une de ses chansons.

-Par pitié, Black, ne fais pas ça, supplia presque Severus en détournant un instant son attention de la route pour regarder Sirius, qui était à la fois, surpris et enchanté de voir pour la première fois de sa vie un Severus Snape se rapprochait de ce qui ressemblait le plus à de la panique.

-Mais moi, je crois que t'as bien besoin de te détendre, Servilus, le nargua-t-il. Marlene !

-Si tu me fais ça, je dirais à Elizabeth toutes les filles que tu t'es envoyé à Poudlard, répliqua le sorcier avec un ton menaçant, bien qu'il soit à cours d'idées.

-Hé Marls ! cria-t-il en appelant la fiancée de Severus.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je sois la cause de votre futur divorce, t'as pas intérêt à oser me faire ça, riposta ce dernier en essayant de ravaler tant bien que mal la colère qui montait en lui.

-Viens, Marlene ! Severus a quelque chose à te demander ! poursuivait toujours Sirius, en appelant la blonde qui commença à se lever de sa place, puis il reporta son attention sur Severus. C'est con, parce qu'elle sait déjà toutes les filles que je me suis fait avant de sortir avec qu'elle. Mauvaise pioche, Snape. Retentes ta chance avec Potter et Evans, dit-il en se levant de sa place tout en tapotant l'épaule du conducteur dans un geste compatissant.

Marlene arriva toute guillerette et demanda à Sirius qu'est-ce qui se passait.

-Ton fiancé aimerait bien que tu lui chantes une jolie chanson, de préférence, une des dessins animés Disney, et que tu t'assois bien à coté de lui, expliqua Sirius à son amie, pour qu'il puisse encore mieux t'écouter.

-C'est vrai ? dit Marlene avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Oui ! Tiens, j'te laisse la place, lui répondit-il en lui montrant le siège passager.

Marlene entama donc une chanson de Cendrillon, la fameuse ''Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo'', au plus grand dam de son fiancé.

…

Après des heures à torturer l'ouïe de son pauvre amoureux, Marlene avait faim ainsi que Frank et Peter qui salivaient devant le prospectus d'un fast-food qui traînait.

Le camping-car fut garé après que Lily trouva l'adresse du plus proche restaurant nommé _Chez Le Poulpe Balafré et Le Loup Maladroit_. Le lieu était désert et la pancarte du restaurant était décrochée et à moitié effacée. Les murs avaient perdus leurs couleurs et les vitres étaient brisées. Les sorciers entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être les vestiges d'un restaurant, et purent découvrir l'état délabré et poussiéreux de l'intérieur. Le mobilier, le plafond, les fenêtres et les murs étaient recouverts de gras, de poussières et d'épaisses toiles d'araignées, certaines tables et chaises étaient cassées ou renversées et gisaient sur des tas d'immondices qui jonchaient le sol, et Alice et Elizabeth poussèrent un cri de peur en remarquant la présence de plusieurs rats et souris qui s'alimentaient de ce qui ressemblait à de la nourriture périmée depuis des lustres à en juger par l'odeur et la couleur.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? interrogea Remus, espérant intérieurement qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait et qu'ils quitteraient tous immédiatement cet endroit. Rien ne vint. Bon, y a personne ? Allez, on rentre, proposa-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour sortir du restaurant.

-Attends, attends, dit Frank en le retenant par le bras. Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un bruit se fit entendre et un petit homme moustachu obèse, proche de la soixantaine, à la toque de chef cuisinier et à la veste de cuisine sale surgit dans la pièce, avec un énorme sourire collé sur le visage.

-DES CLIENTS ?! ALBERT ! ALBERT ! Bonjour, messieurs dames, s'adressa l'homme aux clients potentiels. ALBERT ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?! hurla l'homme en repartant de là où il venait.

-Il est hors de question que je mange quoi que ce soit ici, chuchota Elizabeth tout en se rapprochant de son mari, écœurée par l'endroit. T'entends, Sirius ? Il faut qu'on dégage illico d'ici.

-Je suis d'accord avec Liz, il faut qu'on sorte de là, ajouta le loup-garou.

-Ben, pourquoi ? demanda naïvement Peter. J'ai faim, moi.

-Tu me dégoûtes, Pettigrow, fit remarquer simplement Severus avec un regard aussi écœuré que celui d'Elizabeth.

-Il faut peut-être leur laisser une chance à ces gens, proposa gentiment James.

-Non mais t'es malade ?! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans ce taudis ! Frank ! Prends tes affaires, on s'en va ! s'énerva Alice en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-À vrai dire, je suis de son avis, avoua Remus en la suivant.

-Je pars avec eux, rejoignit Elizabeth.

-Des clients, Albert. On a des clients, informa l'homme en refaisant son apparition, accompagné cette fois, du dit Albert, qui observa les ''clients''.

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir _Chez Le Poulpe Balafré et Le Loup Maladroit_, notre humble demeure, dit le second homme, plus jeune d'une dizaine d'années, moins gros et ne portant aucune moustache. Asseyez-vous, prenez donc place et laissez nous vous proposer nos délicieux mets. MAURICE ! ANDRÉ ! JEAN-BAPTISTE ! JEAN-CLAUDE ! hurla Albert à son tour.

Bientôt une nuée de serveurs mal âpretés entrèrent et forcèrent les sorciers à s'asseoir.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

-MUSIQUE ! cria Albert et une mélodie entraînante vint caresser les oreilles de nos chers amis.

Frank et Peter bavaient devant les menus que les serveurs leur avaient fourni, Alice et Remus étaient ébahis, le couple Black était mortifié, Marlene et Lily tapaient des mains au rythme de la musique, James ne savait que faire devant la situation et Severus fulminait intérieurement.

Et l'action qui se passait devant eux avait de quoi être cocasse. Dès que la musique joua, les serveurs s'étaient mis à danser, sauter, faire des pirouettes... bref une chorégraphie bien organisée se déroulait sous les yeux des anciens élèves de Poudlard. Mais le pire fut les deux hommes qui devaient sûrement être les gérants et chefs cuistot du restaurant.

-Prêt, Barnabé ? demanda Albert au moustachu.

-Oh que oui, Albert !

Albert sourit et se lança dans la chanson, rejoint de près par Barnabé..

Ahh...

Les petites entrées !

Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli !  
Mangez, dégustez, le luxe n'a pas de prix !  
C'est une merveilleuse friandise !  
Que dis-je ! Une sublime gourmandise !

Armez-vous de vos couverts !  
Savourez les délices de mon ami Jean-Boris !  
Ouvrez la bouche, dévorez les petites saucisses  
Avec le rouge qui remplit vos verres !

Ahh...

Les amuses-bouches !

Écoutez ce qui va suivre  
Regardez-moi cet apéritif  
Pour goûter toutes ces vivres  
On se doit d'être festif

Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli !  
De la volaille fondante aux fruits confits  
La meilleure des sensations  
C'est de manger du bon poisson !

Petits gourmets et fines bouches  
N'ayez pas peur d'en remettre une couche  
Pour bien manger et bien boire  
On f'ra une cuisine au beurre noir  
Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli !

Ahh...

Les bons plats de chez nous !

Dévorez sans compter !  
Ne craignez pas de vous empiffrer  
Comme on dit le client est roi  
Désormais vous avez le choix  
Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli !

Vous prendrez bien un peu de filet mignon  
Vous aimerez aussi les champignons  
Picorez les écrevisses et prenez quand même du pain d'épices  
Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli !  
Mangez, dégustez, le luxe n'a pas de prix !

Un bon repas sans fromage  
C'est un oiseau sans plumage  
N'oubliez pas le dessert

N'y allez pas avec le dos de la cuillère

Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli !  
Mangez, dégustez, le luxe n'a pas de prix !  
À la casserole nous passons  
Du chocolat aux cornichons  
Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli !

Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli !  
Mangez, dégustez, le luxe n'a pas de prix !  
Le pain qu'on omets pas de croquer et grignoter  
Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli !  
Ne l'oubliez pas braves gens  
L'appétit vient en mangeant  
C'est une merveilleuse friandise !  
Que dis-je ! Une sublime gourmandise !  
Ne nous mangeons pas le foie !

Régalons-nous de ce magnifique festin de roi !

Le spectacle se clôtura et les deux cuisiniers saluèrent et remercièrent leur ''public''. Seuls Peter, Frank et Marlene applaudissaient alors que les autres étaient abasourdis par la scène qui s'était jouée devant eux.

-Merci, merci, mesdames et messieurs !

-C'était sublime ! Absolument superbe ! s'exclama Marlene en applaudissant toujours aussi frénétiquement.

Les autres étaient encore sonnés de ce à quoi ils avaient assisté. Jamais ils n'auraient pu penser que ce restaurant mettrait les petits plats dans les grands, sans jeu de mots, pour les impressionner et leur donner envie de rester ici.

Ce fut James qui parla le premier.

-C'était un charmant spectacle mais la route est longue et je crois que le vin nous a un peu monté à la tête. Donc il vaudrait mieux partir.

-Oui, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir, dit Elizabeth en se levant doucement de sa chaise tout en s'y accrochant pour ne pas vaciller. Je pense avoir assez mangé de champignons hallucinogènes pour la journée.

-Oh, mais vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant, dit-il en faisant asseoir de force la femme de Sirius. Ce n'était que l'ouverture de notre animation de ce soir.

-Ah ben c'est tant mieux ! Parce que nous, on a faim, précisa Peter en désignant Marlene et Frank de son doigt.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, chers clients bien-aimés ! C'est le moment, mes chers amis, de s'ouvrir l'appétit ! dit Barnabé. MARIE-THÉRÈSE ! ELLES ARRIVENT CES FARANDOLES DE LÉGUMES OUBLIÉS ?! Vous allez voir comme vous allez vous régalez ! Et ce ne sont que des produits venant de nos bon vieux terroirs français, continua-t-il en bombant le torse, fier de ses origines.

-Et vos produits, ils sont vieux aussi ? demanda Remus, ironique.

Albert et Barnabé rirent et ce dernier colla une grande tape sur le dos de Remus, lui décollant les poumons au passage.

-Ah ah ! Mais c'est qu'il a le sens de l'humour, le bonhomme ! Allez, je vais vous amener les escargots et les cuisses de grenouilles, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

-Si on vous envoies les notes de frais de l'hôpital, ça vous va ? plaisanta à moitié Sirius.

Pas de réponse.

-Il nous reste plus qu'à espérer que nos estomacs soient bien accrochés, dit Severus en regardant les serveurs revenir avec les mets peu ragoûtants. L'heure est à la prière, dit-il en tendant ses mains.

Les autres l'imitèrent et fermèrent les yeux, écoutant le sorcier prononcer le bénédicité.

-Seigneur ! Bénissez-nous...

…

Un peu plus de deux heures étaient passés et ils purent enfin déguerpir de cet endroit. Tous, hormis les trois gloutons, avaient des yeux ronds, et semblaient totalement traumatisés par cette expérience. Tous montèrent dans le camping-car et soupirèrent. Trois soupirs d'aise et rassasiés pour les uns et un soupire commun de soulagement d'avoir pu quitter le restaurant pour les autres.

-Plus jamais je ne mettrais les pieds aux États-Unis ! jura Lily.

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on me retire la nationalité américaine, avoua Elizabeth, les yeux dans le vide.

-C'était génial ! Jamais je n'ai aussi bien mangé dans un restaurant ! clama Peter. Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli ! chanta-t-il. Elle est super cette chanson ! Mangez, dégustez, le luxe n'a pas de prix !

Le sang d'Alice ne fit qu'un tour et sa tête tourna vivement pour faire face à Peter, une fureur presque meurtrière dans ses yeux noisettes.

-TOI !

Peter se fit tout petit en voyant la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

-TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE, PETTIGROW ! À CAUSE DE TOI, ON A DU BOUFFER DANS CE RESTO MALFAMÉ ET DÉGUEULASSE TOUT ÇA PARCE QUE MÔSIEUR AVAIT FAIM ! JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER SALE PETIT RAT DE MES DEUX DE PROVENCE ! vociféra-t-elle en tentant d'étrangler le cou de l'animagus.

Alice fut empêchée de commettre un meurtre par une paire de bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour l'abstenir de réaliser l'irréparable.

-POTTER ! SI TU NE ME LÂCHES PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT, TU ES LE PROCHAIN SUR LA LISTE QUE J'ÉTRANGLE ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant

-Non mais Alice chérie, calmes-toi. N'en fais pas tout un drame, lui conseilla Frank.

Alice devint immobile, si bien que James relâcha sa prise sur elle, et fixa son mari.

-QUOI ?!

-Ben...

-FRANKLIN JOHN LONDUBAT ! JE N'EN FERAI PAS TOUT UN DRAME SI TU N'AVAIS PAS SUIVI CE STUPIDE RAT GLOUTON ET CRÈVE-LA-FAIM QUI NE RÉFLÉCHIT QUE PAR SON ESTOMAC ! UN STUPIDE RAT GLOUTON ET CRÈVE-LA-FAIM QUE JE VOUDRAI BIEN ÉCRASER SOUS UNE VOITURE ! ET DONT JE VOUDRAI BIEN ENTERRER LE CADAVRE DANS LE JARDIN ! POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN, JAMES, LÂCHES-MOI !

-Mais enfin, je sais pas ce que vous reprochez à cette endroit. Moi, je trouve qu'il est magique, annonça la jeune McKinnon. Qu'est-ce qui vous a déplu tant que ça dans ce restaurant ?

-Severus, je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'elle est encore sous les effets de ces foutus champignons hallucinogènes ? questionna Elizabeth, désespérée.

-Je l'espère vraiment parce que moi-même je ne la reconnais pas, confessa-t-il.

-Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli ! Mangez, dégustez, le luxe n'a pas de prix ! continuait de chanter Peter.

-Peter, je te jure que si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de chanter cette abominable chanson, je prendrai la relève d'Alice et t'étranglerai de mes mains nues ! s'emporta Elizabeth.

-Écoutes-la, Queudver. Écoutes-là parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable, l'avertit Sirius d'un ton bas.

-Mais cette chanson est magnifique ! s'enquit-il à défendre.

-Tu as dit la même chose la dernière fois sur la chanson de la pub d'un fromage, renchérit Elizabeth.

-Non, c'est faux !

-Dès que quelque chose a un quelconque rapport avec la nourriture, tu es le premier au courant, admit Severus. Ça ne m'étonne guère d'ailleurs puisque que tu ne penses qu'à t'empiffrer jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffes, rajouta-t-il avec un ton dédaigneux.

-C'est pas vrai ! dit Peter, se défendant tel en enfant en tort.

-Si ! Il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne t'entendes plus chanter cette maudite chanson parce que sinon, tu ne te relèvera pas le lendemain matin, menaça Elizabeth. Et adieu Disneyland pour toi.

-Mais c'est devenu ma chanson préférée ! Festoyons mes amis, voyez comme c'est joli ! Manger, dégustez, le luxe n'a pas de prix ! C'est une merveilleuse friandise ! Que dis-je ! Une sublime gourmandise !

-Je l'tue ! gueula Elizabeth en se jetant sur l'ami de son mari, telle une furie, ses mains blanches autour du cou de Peter, prêtes à étouffer la gorge grasse de l'homme.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V

Remus Lupin, James Potter et Sirius Black volèrent au secours du futur assassiné et tentèrent de retenir Elizabeth de tuer le sorcier en la reculant comme ils le pouvaient de la victime. Alors que James la tenait par la taille avec Sirius, Remus lui tenait le bras gauche et Lily vint porter de l'aide en lui retenant le bras droit.

-Chérie, Chérie, calmes-toi ! Lâches-le, lâches-le !

-LAISSEZ-LE MOI ! LAISSEZ-LE MOI ! JE VAIS LE MASSACRER ! rugit la blonde

-Mais non. Liz, calmes-toi ! conseilla Remus.

-Attends, je vais t'aider ! proposa l'unique femme brune du groupe.

-Alice !

-Hop hop hop hop ! On se calme, Madame Londubat, intervint Severus en emprisonnant Alice de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'être complice d'assassinat.

-IL FAUT QUE JE LE TUE !

-Vas-y, Liz ! Mets-en un bon coup pour moi ! cria Alice.

-La, la, la, la ! chanta Marlene en fermant les yeux et en se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains.

-Allez, Liz. Arrêtes, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, recommanda Severus.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! dit Lily avec un sourire, fière que Severus la résonne.

-Dis-toi que tu pourras toujours le tuer après, à Disneyland. Je t'aiderais à cacher le cadavre si tu veux, lui proposa ce dernier avec un sourire carnassier à l'encontre de Peter.

-Severus !

-Tu sais, Lily, ça me fait mal d'avouer ça mais Servilus n'a pas tort. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour creuser un trou, leur suggéra Remus.

-Remus !

-FAIS TES PRIÈRES, PETTIGROW, PARCE QUE JE VAIS TE ZIGOUILLER !

-AU SECOURS !

…

La scène était assez comique; quatre tenaient Elizabeth en arrière pour l'empêcher de tuer leur ami, ce dernier criait à l'assassin, Marlene s'était bouché les oreilles et fermait les yeux pour échapper à la situation chaotique et Alice se débattait toujours dans les bras de Severus alors que Frank aidait ce dernier à contrôler sa femme. Quelques heures plus tard, la tension était redescendue.

C'était Lily qui avait retenté de prendre le volant mais le voyage fut interrompu par un pneu crevé. Au lieu de régler ça d'un coup de baguette magique, James s'obstinait à montrer à Lily qu'il était un ''homme'' et voulait réparer ce pneu crevé à la façon moldue.

-Tu sais, James, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, lui dit sa petite amie.

-Mais si ! Et d'ailleurs, ça me fait plaisir, justifia-t-il à la rousse.

Le groupe perdit au moins une bonne heure à observer James trimer seul avec le pneu crevé, le cric et la roue de secours. Et en plus la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Bon, allez, on y va ou quoi ? s'impatienta Marlene, en descendant du véhicule. Oh super, Potter n'a pas fini ! Non mais franchement c'est si difficile que ça que de changer une roue, James ?!

-Laisses Cornedrue tranquille, Lene. Tu vois bien qu'il a déjà assez de mal à être capable de changer une roue tout seul, dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

-Et en plus, il commence à faire nuit, ajouta Frank.

La route était déserte et le soleil était sur le point de céder sa place à la lune alors que James s'affairait toujours à s'embêter à changer un pneu sans l'aide de la magie. Une demi-heure passa et James était encore au point mort.

-Potter, tu devrais ravaler ta fierté de macho et réparer cette foutue roue d'un sort et te magner parce qu'à cause de toi, on a perdu au moins deux heures, dit Severus en serrant les dents, contrarié de voir que le binoclard voulait jouer les jolis cœurs devant Lily. Et d'ailleurs, je dis ça au nom de tous. Franchement, un macaque aurait su le faire, se moqua le sorcier.

-Écoutes, Cornedrue, l'appela son meilleur ami. Soit tu termines ça en jetant un _reparo_, soit je me ferai un plaisir de t'assommer avec la barre de fer, le menaça Sirius.

-Ça s'appelle un cric, mon amour, lui répondit Elizabeth. J'aime quand t'es énervé, quand t'es teigneux comme ça, lui dit-elle en se collant à lui, son regard plein de désir.

-C'est vrai, mon cœur ? lui répondit-il, en nouant ses bras autour de la taille svelte de son épouse. Attends de me voir à l'œuvre, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Par Merlin ! James, magnes-toi ou ils vont faire un bébé devant nous ! s'inquiéta Lily.

Finalement, la roue fut enfin réparée par Remus Lupin qui ne se gêna pas à jeter un sort devant un James vexé de ne pas avoir pu ''impressionner'' la femme de sa vie. Le trajet se passa normalement hormis le fait que James bouda tout le long et que Sirius s'installa au volant du moyen de locomotion.

…

-Tu devrais jeter un sort, suggéra la Sang-Pur.

-Quel sort ? demanda son mari.

-Un sort qui t'aide à te guider et surtout t'aider à ne pas te perdre en chemin, lui expliqua Elizabeth.

-Mais noooon, ne t'inquiètes pas, on n'en a pas besoin.

-Je préférerai que tu le mettes, je me sentirai plus rassurée.

-J'ai le sens de l'orientation, Chérie. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu t'inquiètes. Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais, affirma-t-il.

Les heures passèrent, tout le monde s'était endormi et Sirius bataillait pour ne pas faire de même. En plus de cela, il avait manqué la dernière sortie et s'était perdu.

C'est tout en silence que le sorcier lança le sort du guide et un hologramme bleu à la silhouette féminine apparut.

-Bienvenu. Je suis Iris. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Bonsoir, je crois que je me suis perdu, murmura Sirius.

-Veuillez vous exprimer plus fort, je vous prie. Je ne vous entends pas, ordonna gentiment l'hologramme.

-J'ai dit que j'étais perdu, répéta-t-il un tantinet plus fort. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir écouter votre femme ?

Sirius ne put même pas répondre que sa femme se réveilla, dérangée par le bruit. D'un réflexe rapide, il fit disparaître l'hologramme. Mais pas assez vite pour qu'Elizabeth ne le voit pas.

-Sirius ?

-Hmm ?

-On est perdu ?

-Mais noooon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui répondit-il d'une voix aiguë.

-Tu mens, en conclut la jeune femme en observant son mari.

-Mais noooon ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore plus aiguë.

-Je le sais parce que quand tu mens, ta voix monte de deux octaves. Alors, je te demande est-ce qu'on est perdu ?

-Non. Non, on est pas perdu, l'assura-t-il en reprenant une voix plus grave.

-Ah ouais ? Et alors on est où ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton défiant.

-On...on est sur cette route, dit-il nonchalamment.

-D'accord et où est-ce qu'on doit aller ensuite ?

Sirius savait très bien que sa femme était sceptique à ses explications mais il ne put se résoudre à lui avouer la vérité, bien trop effrayé par la réaction de sa femme qui pouvait vraiment se transformer en dragon quand elle le désirait.

-Ben, il faut suivre cette route et ensuite fiuuu, suivre l'autre route et après prendre la prochaine route et fiuuuu, on arrive à Disney, dit-il, pas convaincant du tout.

-Je... commença Elizabeth.

-Hé !

Sirius remercia intérieurement la personne qui coupa court à la discussion, le sauvant sans le vouloir et sans le savoir d'une future scène de ménage entre lui et sa femme. Lily vint déranger le couple et questionna les deux époux.

-On est où, là ?

-On est sur ''cette route'', répondit Elizabeth en imitant Sirius, moqueuse.

-Ah euh...Okay, dit-elle peu convaincue. Et... et quelle heure il est là ?

-Euh... 5 heures du mat', dit le brun en regardant la montre de la blonde.

-D'accord et il nous reste combien de temps de trajet environ ?

-Euh... 10 heures, hésita le conducteur, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de la rouquine. Les femmes pouvaient s'avérer être de véritables sauvages lorsqu'elles étaient en colère.

-Quoi ?!

La réponse de Lily réveilla tout le monde de sa léthargie, en particulier Frank et James, ces derniers tombant de leurs places et atterrirent sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus, somnolant.

-Sirius nous a perdu, annonça Elizabeth, tranquille, en train de feuilleter un magazine de mode sorcière qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

-Hé mais...

-C'est vrai, Black ? dit Severus, grognon.

-Mais noooon ! Bordel, Snape ! Arrêtes de me fixer et décoinces-toi un peu, merde !

-Bon, j'en ai marre, j'ai besoin de faire une pause, dit Marlene, tendue. Je vous adore mais passer 7 heures coincée avec vous dans une minuscule boîte en fer roulante sans faire une pause si ce n'est le resto et le pneu crevé, j'y arrive plus.

-Marlene a raison. On est tous tendus, énervés et fatigués alors il vaut mieux qu'on prenne un peu d'air frais, suggère James.

-Ouais, allez ! Sirius, gares-toi sur le bas coté après, dit Elizabeth.

-Vous ne voulez pas arriver à Disneyland plus vite ?

-Non, on veut faire une pause, alors s'il te plaît gares-toi à la prochaine sortie. On a tous besoin de prendre l'air.

-Oh mais Liz, je pense que c'est mieux qu'on finisse le trajet comme ça, on y arrivera plus vite et puis, à Disney, tu pourras prendre tout l'air que tu voudras, au pire t'as qu'à allumer la clim' et...

-Non, Sirius, je veux descendre de cet engin de malheur ! Je veux faire une pause ! Tout le monde a besoin de faire une pause ! Alors, par les Sept Enfers, gares-toi sur le bas coté parce qu'il est hors de question que je passe encore 10 heures assise à coté de toi, enfermée dans ce putain de camping-car ! vociféra l'épouse Black.

-Oh mais...

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sirius, si tu ne la fermes pas et que tu ne te gares pas sur le bas côté, je jure que je te tues ! Alors gares-toi sur ce foutu bas coté, immédiatement !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, Votre Majesté, ironisa Sirius.

-À mon avis, le divorce c'est pour bientôt, l'embêta le fiancé de Marlene.

-La ferme, Snape, lui répondit Sirius, ses yeux rivés sur la route.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE VI

Le véhicule se stoppa près d'une forêt et chacun put enfin sortir respirer un bol d'air frais.

-Ah, enfin dehors, soupira Marlene.

-J'aime pas trop les forêts. Personnellement, ça m'a toujours fait peur, avoua Peter, honteux.

-Trouillard !

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu as toujours refusé d'aller avec nous dans la Forêt Interdite, expliqua James. Dommage parce qu'on s'est bien marré !

-Ouais ! approuva Sirius. Surtout Liz et moi, dit-il en jetant un regard coquin à la sulfureuse blonde.

-Beurk !

-On veut pas savoir ! prévint Remus.

Le groupe se détendait enfin, chacun à sa façon tandis que le couple Black s'écartait un peu des autres.

-T'es sûr que le faire dans les buissons est une bonne chose ?

-Bien sûr, mon cœur. Quoi ? T'as peur de croiser un animal ?

-Non. Et je pense que c'est lui qui va avoir peur de nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bref, ce que je voulais dire...

-T'as aucune crainte à avoir, Chérie. Souviens-toi la dernière fois, on l'avait fait dans la Foret Interdite.

-Oui et les centaures nous avaient surpris, se remémora-t-elle.

-Ce n'était pas aussi pire que la fois où on s'est fait chopé par Rusard en plein heure de colle, ajouta Sirius.

-Oui, mais le problème, ce n'est pas de savoir si on va se faire prendre ou pas, c'est ton allergie.

-Mon allergie ?

-Oui, souviens-toi. Tu avais collé tes fesses entre deux buissons et à cause des feuilles du buisson, elles étaient devenues toutes rouges. Après, t'avais eu de l'urticaire, lui rappela-t-elle.

-On le fait contre un arbre ?

-Hmm... Okay ! Faut qu'on fasse vite si on veut pas que l'un d'eux vienne nous chercher.

-J'peux faire rapide ! J'te parie 50 $ que je peux finir en 5 minutes.

-Donnes-moi la monnaie maintenant alors, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le sorcier plaqua sa femme contre l'arbre le plus proche et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'homme et la femme s'adonnaient à leur petit jeu préféré et bientôt une pile de fringues atterrissait partout autour d'eux puis le mari coucha sa femme contre le sol terreux de la forêt

Les prémices du plaisir commencèrent enfin à venir et le couple était à deux doigts d'atteindre l'extase quand...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Peter ?! Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? demanda la jeune sorcière, surprise.

-Casses-toi, Queudver ! rugit Sirius, en cachant la nudité de sa femme de son propre corps. Attends... Pourquoi ta braguette est ouverte ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MES YEUX ! MES YEUX !

Alors que le couple se rhabilla en vitesse, les autres, alertés par les cris de Peter, arrivèrent en courant, leurs baguettes à la main.

-Mais enfin qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-Je... je... et eux.. ils faisaient.. et moi... et ils... et je..., bafouilla-t-il. OH MON DIEU !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Peter ? demanda Remus.

-Je sais pas mais il a l'air sous le choc, informa Alice.

-Le pauvre, compatit Frank.

-J'ignore ce que vous avez fait à Pettigrow pour le traumatiser comme ça mais je vous félicite.

-Severus ! le sermonna sa fiancée.

-Calmes-toi, Queudver, respires un bon coup et dis-nous ce qui s'est passé, lui conseilla Remus.

-Je...je... je les ai vus en train... en train de... de faire... faire, bégaya-t-il.

-Bordel, accouches Queudver !

-Euh je... je les ai vus en train de faire...

-Pettigrow nous a espionné, Liz et moi, en train de faire l'amour, annonça Sirius de but en blanc, avec un ton mi-amusé mi énervé, tout en remontant la braguette de son jean.

-Quoi ?! crièrent-ils tous, Peter y compris.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! s'indigna James. Même dans une forêt, vous le faites ?! Vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler un peu, bande de sauvage ?!

-C'est dégoûtant ! dit Frank, tentant de réconforter le traumatisé.

-Hé ! C'est lui le dégoûtant ! Il nous a espionné et il a pris son pied en reluquant _MA_ femme, se défendit-il en appuyant bien sur le ''ma''. Et il avait son pantalon baissé !

-Hein ?! s'offusqua Queudver.

-Tu as osé poser tes misérables yeux sur Elizabeth pour l'épier en train de...dit Severus d'un ton scandalisé, bref. Tu me répugnes, Pettigrow. Sale petit voyeur !

-C'est dégueulasse, Peter ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ?!

-Mais Marlene ! C'est pas moi ! se défendit Peter.

-Je vais te tuer, sale petit...

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il commença à courser son ami partout alors que ce dernier criait à l'assassin.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !

-SIRIUS !

Le groupe lutta pour que Sirius ne descende pas Peter et ce fut dans un excès de rage que Lily engueula tout le monde et leur ordonna tous de remonter dans leur véhicule loué. Étant donné que c'était son tour, Elizabeth prit le volant, après avoir empoché les 50 dollars qu'elle et son mari avaient pariés.

Cela faisait bientôt plus de trois heures que la blonde roulait.

Et une heure que Frank occupait les seuls toilettes disponibles et sa femme s'impatientait depuis trente minutes à tambouriner à la porte.

-Frank ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, sors de là !

-T'es sûre ? Je vous préviens, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Alice, je vais tuer ton mari s'il ne se bouge pas à sortir des toilettes, la prévint Marlene.

-Ah non ! C'est à moi de le tuer !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ces femmes à vouloir nous tuer ? murmura James à Remus qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse..

Frank libéra enfin les sanitaires, aspergeant tout l'habitacle d'un désodorisant pour toilettes, après qu'une immonde odeur se soit propagée partout. Des cris de dégoût se firent entendre et chacun protégeait son odorat du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Aaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bouffé, Londubat ? Y a un alien qui est mort dans tes intestins ?

-Je crois que c'est la nourriture du resto qui fait encore effet.

-J'espère que t'as pas choppé la tourista, souhaita Sirius.

-La quoi ? demanda James, ignorant.

-Ooh ! Ça devient irrespirable ! Liz, j't'en prie, gares-toi.

La jeune femme se rangea sur le côté et chacun put enfin sortir, profiter du nouvel air enfin respirable.

Ayant à nouveau faim, le groupe fit apparaître quelques sandwichs et se régalèrent comme ils purent.

-En tout cas, c'est meilleur, ça ! jugea James.

-J'approuve totalement, confirma Lily en embrassant le brun.

La bande fut surprise par un bruit et lâcha un cri presque de terreur à la vue d'une gamine qui venait de faire irruption.

-BONJOUR ! gueula la gamine, haute comme trois pommes, coiffée de nattes blondes.

-HELLO ! cria une deuxième, ressemblant comme deux gouttes à la première, si ce n'est la coiffure qui change, puisqu'elle était coiffée d'une queue de cheval.

-Je m'appelle Bertha et elle, c'est ma sœur jumelle Helga, leur informa la première.

-S'il vous plaît ! Vous pouvez nous aidez ?

-Oh mais bien sûr, s'attendrirent Lily et Alice. Qu'elles sont mignonnes !

-Que faites-vous ici toutes seules, petites demoiselles ? demanda Remus, en se mettant à la hauteur des fillettes.

-Notre car est tombé en panne, commença celle qui est supposée être Helga.

-Et nous devons attendre quelques heures avant d'arriver à Disneyland, termina l'autre.

-Alors on est venu demander de l'aide, dirent-elles en cœur.

-D'accord mais où sont vos parents ?

-Severus ? l'appela Elizabeth, sur un ton bas.

-Hmm ?

-T'as vu _Shining_, le film avec Jack Nicholson ?

-Le film d'horreur dans l'hôtel ?

-Oui, chuchota toujours la blonde.

-Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

-Tu trouves pas que ces gamines sont flippantes ?

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu trouves qu'elles leur ressemblent ?

-De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? dit Sirius, en s'incrusta dans la conversation.

-Chéri, tu te souviens de _Shining_ ?

-Avec le fou à la hache, le fils qui parle à son doigt, l'hôtel hanté, les jumelles mortes, à qui d'ailleurs je trouve que ces deux gamines ressemblent...

-Merci, on est d'accord.

-Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, déclara Severus.

-Ils nous attendent là-bas. Papa parle avec le chauffeur, expliqua Bertha en montrant du doigt où le car se trouvait.

-Vous pouvez nous amener s'il vous plaît ?

-Euh... hésita Peter.

-Bien sûr que nous pouvons ! répondit sur le champ la rouquine, sans demander l'avis des autres.

-OUAIS !

-QUOI ?! s'exclama Elizabeth

-Je vais prévenir Papa ! cria Helga en courant dans la direction opposée.

-Non mais Lily ! T'es malade ? chuchota Elizabeth, tout en souriant à l'autre gamine.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la fillette revint avec une ribambelle entière de gens.

-_Guten Tag ! s_'exclama un homme chauve avec un embonpoint et un fort accent allemand. Je suis Gunter Geshwind ! Merci de nous prendre ma famille et moi !

-Euh.. commença Lily, regrettant intérieurement son choix.

-Je vous présente ma famille: mon épouse Karla, dit-il en présentant une grosse dame blonde en lunettes de soleil et en short, le grand dadet qui joue à la console de jeu vidéo est mon fils Axel, à côté, la dame habillée en mauve, c'est mon adorable mère, Anneliese Geshwind. L'autre dame en rose, c'est la mère de ma femme, ma belle-mère Uta Schwerdtfeger, la brune qui ressemble à ma femme, c'est Anke, sa sœur, avec son mari Jörg et leurs trois fils, Helmut, Werner et Otto. Et voici mon frère, Friedrich, ma belle-sœur Ursel et mes huit neveux et nièces, Volkhardt, Jutta, Gerwald, Kunigunde, Franz, Beate, Friedgunde et Anna. Sans oublier mes adorables filles, Helga et Bertha, que vous connaissez déjà.

-Super... dis Remus, pas du tout enthousiaste.

-Nous allons mettre nos bagages dans la soute, dit l'Allemand en s'éloignant avec sa famille et leurs affaires.

-Alors là, Lily, je sais pas ce qu'il me retient de t'engueuler !

-Marley, j'ignorais totalement que... tenta de se défendre la rousse.

-Eh bien, quand on ne sait pas, on se tait ! renchérit la blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VIII

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Franchement Lily, tu nous a mis dans une sacrée galère... commenta Severus, déçu et irrité par la tournure que prenait leur voyage.

-En plus, regardez-les. On dirait une famille de psychopathes, chuchota James en souriant nerveusement à la famille et en faisant coucou de la main. Hein ? Non, mais sérieux, regardez-les. Qui vit avec un sourire de Joker comme ça sur le visage ? Ils font flipper. Et surtout les deux mamies. Elles ont l'air du genre à te planquer un cadavre dans le congélo, prêt des jarrets de veau, coincé entre le gigot d'agneau et la langue de bœuf. Et les deux gamines-là, les jumelles, elles ressemblent à celles du film _Shining_...

-Ah merci ! s'exclama l'héritier de la famille Black.

-Alors ? Prêts à embarquer, les jeunes ?! s'écria Gunter Geshwind.

-Ouais ! s'écrièrent-ils tous, faussement enthousiastes.

…

-**_Schni schna schnappi schnappi schnappi schnapp !_** **_Schni schna schnappi schnappi schnappi schnapp !_**

Cela faisait quatre heures que la famille, que les sorciers dépannaient en les emmenant avec eux dans leur véhicule, chantait une comptine allemande à tue-tête.

Marlene, d'habitude d'humeur chantante, voulait juste étrangler les sales mioches qui s'époumoner à lui éclater les tympans. Surtout l'un des garçons qui essuyait ses crottes de nez sur la manche de sa superbe veste de cuir de dragon ultra luxueuse que Severus lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

Severus se contenait de vouloir changer ces énergumènes en crapauds ou en quelconque immondes créatures.

Peter s'était joint aux Allemands et criait tel un marchand de poissons avec les gamins, au grand désespoir de Frank et Alice, coincés entre lui.

James et Lily étaient coincés entre les deux grand-mères et ne pouvaient pas bouger, l'une dormant sur l'épaule de la rousse et l'autre draguant et tripotant James.

Sirius était assis, lisant un journal paisiblement, ne semblant pas du tout se préoccuper de la situation actuelle.

Remus et Elizabeth, installés au devant, tentaient de se boucher les oreilles du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ne pouvant utiliser la magie devant la tribu moldue.

-S'ils ne s'arrêtent pas de chanter maintenant, je fonce dans un sapin, jura la conductrice entre ses dents, visiblement énervée.

-Mais pourquoi on a accepté ? se lamenta celui qui occupait la place du mort.

-''On'' a accepté ?! Ah mais non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est Lily qui a accepté ! aboya la blonde.

-Bon, okay. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour nous débarrasser d'eux.

-Oui mais quoi ?

-Je sais pas mais il faut en trouver une rapidement parce que l'un des mioches est en train de fouiller dans ton sac et a déjà sorti tes tampons.

-Quoi ?! répondit Elizabeth, interloquée, en freinant brusquement.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Remus.

…

-Tout le monde descend ! Allez, allez, allez ! Vite, vite ! Les enfants, d'abord. Les dames et ensuite, ces messieurs, dit Remus en leur faisant un grand sourire. C'est bon ? Il ne manque personne ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit le chef de famille.

-Tant mieux !

-Où allons-nous à présent ? l'interrogea l'épouse du touriste.

-Nous, on va à Disneyland. Vous, vous restez ici ! répondit Alice en passant sa tête à la fenêtre.

Remus ferma brusquement la porte et tenta de la bloquer de son poids, face aux touristes qui tambourinaient pour qu'on les laisse rentrer. Lily et Marlene passèrent leurs têtes à la fenêtre tandis que James et Frank prêtaient main forte à leur ami.

-J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, les crétins, parce qu'il s'arrête ici ! dit Marlene, avec un sourire presque perfide.

La famille commençait à tambouriner de plus en plus fort à la porte, tentant de forcer l'entrée.

-Bouges-toi, Liz, parce qu'on va pas tenir longtemps ! rugit Remus.

La jeune femme murmura un sort et la porte de la soute à bagages s'ouvrit, laissant sortir les valises des Allemands en lévitation qui s'écrasèrent durement à leurs pieds, causant l'arrêt de leurs cris, trop ahuris par le tour de magie auquel il venait d'assister.

_-Auf Wiedersehen_, les nullos ! dit Marlene, triomphante. Allez, vas-y, Liz ! Démarres, ordonna-t-elle en tapant sur la carosserie du camping-car.

-C'est parti ! lui répondit sa copine en faisant l'embrayage.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! crièrent Lily et Marlene, dignes du comportement de deux fillettes.

C'est sous l'œil ébahi de la famille Geshwind que le véhicule démarra et partit sur les chapeaux de roues.

Toute la smala arriva enfin aux portes du Royaume Enchanté et c'est en criant comme des gamins que tous entrèrent hormis Lily qui criait après eux comme une mère à ses enfants.

-Hé ! Mais hé ! Attendez !

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Ils étaient rentrés dans une boutique souvenir laissant Lily seule, perdue, à attendre devant le magasin. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous déguisés : le couple Snape-McKinnon était déguisé en Mary Poppins et le ramoneur Bert, Alice au pays des Merveilles et le Chapelier Fou pour Sirius et Elizabeth, Frank et Alice en Mickey et Minnie Mouse, Remus en Robin des bois et Peter en Petit Jean et James déguisé en Capitaine Crochet. Marlene tirait déjà son fiancé dans une attraction, le couple Black s'embrassait dans une autre, James suivit Remus et Peter dans un restaurant et les Londubat partirent de leurs cotés visiter le parc, laissant Lily seule en plein milieu.

-Mais non ! C'était pas comme ça que j'avais prévu le voyage !

Ce qui devait être un rêve pour Lily s'était transformé en un cauchemar puisqu'elle passa la majeure partie à courir derrière son petit ami et ses amis pour les chercher.

…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les amis se baladaient dans le parc, profitant de la nuit fraîche.

-C'est trop joli, commenta Marlene.

-Oui, répondit James, tout content. Lily, je...

Sirius et sa femme arrivèrent, leurs déguisements tous débraillés, morts de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait tout les deux ?

-On s'est envoyé en l'air dans la sorte de train-fantôme et on s'est fait chopé par les gardes.

Tous poussèrent un cri de dégoût, écœurés.

-Mais vous ne pensez qu'à ça ! s'indigna Remus. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne puisque vous vous envoyiez n'importe qui à Poudlard.

-Bref, coupa James. Lily, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble et pour moi, c'était les plus belles années de ma vie passées avec toi et j'espère pouvoir les multiplier. Lily, je t'aime et je veux faire de toi mon épouse légitime. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-OUI !

Lily s'était jetée sur James, le plaquant au sol, folle de joie. Tous les autres regardaient la scène attendris, contents, étonnés ou amusés. Le jeune homme passa ensuite la bague au doigt de sa nouvelle fiancée et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Le couple reçut les félicitations de leurs amis, fous de joie et s'enlacèrent avant d'être interrompus par un monsieur.

-_Hallo,_ salua celui qui s'avérait être Gunter Geshwind, flanqué de son horripilante famille. J'espère ne pas troubler ce moment de fête et de joie mais vous avez oubliez quelque chose sur la route...

Tous réagirent surpris avec des yeux ronds avant que Peter ne dise ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas...

-On est mal...

Les huit amis se jetèrent un regard et se séparèrent tous pour se mettre à courir à travers le parc, poursuivis par la famille Geshwind.


End file.
